extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Religions
The religion that a nation follows and how tolerant it is of other faiths is an important aspect of gameplay in EU4. Religion will affect diplomatic actions and nations of mutually accepted religions have a better chance of reaching agreements with one another. Religion is also connected to unrest and provinces of non-tolerated religions are more rebellious. The player has some control over religion by having the option to change the state religion, religious decisions that may impact internal and external religious relations, and sending missionaries to convert heathen or heretic provinces to the state religion. All special mechanics of religions require you to have DLCs. The only one that doesn't need it are the Catholic papacy, Patriarch authority and Muslim Piety. Christian For console use, Christian group's name is christian. Pre-Great Schism Christian Chalcedonian Chalcedonian Christianity refers to the Christian churches that accept the Definition of Chalcedon from 451. The Chalcedonians believe that the divine and human natures of Jesus of Nazareth are exemplified as two separate natures. In the game Chalcedonism represents the main branch of Christianity practiced in Rome before the Great Schism. For console use, Chalcedonian's name is chalcedonism. * +10% Stability Cost Modifier * -1 Tolerance of the True Faith * Holy Sites of the Chalcedonian Faith: Byzantium, Rome, Alexandria, Antioch, Judaea Miaphysite (called "Coptic" in vanilla) Miaphysitism is based upon an understanding of the writings of Cyril of Alexandria; Miaphysitists profess that in the person of Jesus Christ, the divine and human natures are united in one single compound nature. After the fall of Egypt to the Muslims in 641 the Miaphysite religion survives as the majority faith only in Ethiopia, Nubia and Armenia. For console use, Miaphysite's name is coptic. * +1 Tolerance of the True Faith * +10% Fort Defense * Holy sites of the Miaphysite Faith: Alexandria, Axum, Antioch, Qasr Ibrim, Yerevan Nestorian Nestorianism is a branch of Christianity that emphasizes the disunion between the human and divine natures of Jesus. It was advanced by Nestorius in the early 400s and declared heretic by the Council of Ephesus in 431. In the game Nestorianism appears in a few provinces in the Middle East and Mongolia. Naimans is the only country with Nestorianism as State religion, although Nestoriansm is the secondary religion, the main religion being Tengrism. For console use, Nestorian's name is nestorian. * -10% Stability Cost Modifier * +1 Tolerance of the True Faith * Holy sites of the Nestorian Faith: Judaea, Ctesiphon, Edessa, Merv, Kashgar Arian Arianism is a nontrinitarian branch of Christianity that asserts that Jesus Christ is the Son of God, created by God the Father, distinct from the Father and therefore subordinate to the Father. Arian teachings were first attributed to Arius and declared heretical by the First Council of Nicaea in 325. In the game Arianism is widespread in Europe in the 5th and 6th centuries. For console use, Arian's name is arianism. * +10% National Tax Modifier * -10% Stability Cost Modifier * Patriarch authority mechanics See also: the Great Schism Post-Great Schism Christian Catholic Catholicism is the name of a Christian tradition with its roots in the old Latin rite that recognizes the Pope as the head of Christendom. In 1444 Catholicism is the dominant Christian Church in western and northern Europe but it will likely be broken up by Protestantism and Reformism during the reformation. For console use, Catholic's name is catholic. * +1 Tolerance of the True Faith * -1 Tolerance of Heretics * Curia Mechanics (papacy is The Papal State) Protestant Protestantism covers a wide range of religious traditions starting with the teachings of Martin Luther during the reformation. They react against a number of the conventions that over time have developed in the Catholic church and the idea of a pope itself. In the game Protestantism cover mainly countries inspired by Luther's teachings and who have formed state churches. For console use, Protestant's name is protestant. * +10% National Tax Modifier * +15% Improve Relations * Church power Reformed Reformed covers a wide range of religious traditions inspired by men such as Jean Calvin or John Knox. Generally appearing later than the religions classified as Protestant the Reformed religion also rejects papal authority and want to return to the rules of the scriptures but unlike the Protestants they embrace a number of perceived more hard-line ideas such as predestination and iconoclasm and will not form state Churches. For console use, Reformed's name is reformed. * +1 Possible Advisors * +2 Tolerance of Heretics * Fervor Anglican The Anglican Church or Church of England refers to, in simple terms, the English branch of Protestant Christianity that was first established in 1534 by King Henry VIII. For console use, Anglican's name is anglican. * -10% Development cost * +50% Innovativeness gain * Anglican Church Power Mechanics Orthodox The Orthodox Christian tradition has its root in the Greek rite and considers itself to be closer to the original Christian ideals than Catholicism. The Orthodox Churches reject the idea of the Pope and are instead divided into a number of churches presided over by Patriarchs. In the game much of Eastern Europe is Orthodox religion. For console use, Orthodox's name is orthodox. * -10% Stability Cost Modifier * +1 Tolerance of the True Faith * Patriarch Authority mechanics See also: the Great Schism Muslim For console use, Muslim group's name is muslim. Sunni Sunni Islam holds that the legitimate successor of the Prophet Muhammad was father-in-law Abu Bakr. As the religion of the majority of the world's Muslims Sunni Islam is present from Morocco to Indonesia and is one of the largest religions in the game. For console use, Sunni's name is sunni. * +100% Chance of new heir * +10% Cavalry to infantry ratio * Piety * Muslim schools Shia Shia Muslims hold that the legitimate successor of the prophet Muhammad as Caliph and Imam was his cousin and son-in-law Ali. The Shiites believe that a number of Imams have followed Ali and still await the coming of his final successor. In the game Shia Islam is present in Iran, Iraq, Yemen, and as the minority religion in some Indian Sultanates mid-game. For console use, Shia's name is shiite. * +5% Morale of armies * +100% Chance of new heir * Piety * Muslim schools Khawarij (called "Ibadi" in vanilla) Khawarij is claimed by its adherents to be older than both Sunni and Shia Islam but is nowhere near as popular. The Khawarij separated from mainstream Sunni and Shiʿi Muslims as they broke into revolt against Caliph Ali after he agreed to arbitration with his rival, Muawiyah I. A Khariji later assassinated Ali, and for hundreds of years, the Khawarij were a source of insurrection against the Caliphate. Khawarij includes groups such as the Sufris and the Ibadis. In the game Ibadis exist in majority in Oman and in Mzab in North Africa, while Sufris exist in Western Maghreb from 6th to 10th centuries. For console use, Khawarij's name is ibadi. * +100% Chance of New Heir * +10% Goods Produced Modifier * Piety * Muslim schools See also: Khawarij countries Dharmic Hindu Hinduism is the term for a wide range of polytheistic Indian traditions with a common pantheon. One of the oldest religions in the game Hinduism primarily exists in India and parts of South East Asia where it has been losing ground to Buddhism and Islam. For console use, Hindu's name is hinduism. * +1 Tolerance of the true faith * +1 Tolerance of heathens * Personal deities mechanics Sikh Sikhism is the faith founded by Guru Nanak around the turn of the 16th century in the Punjab. A monotheistic religion, Sikhism was born in an area where Islam and Hinduism mixes but is in many ways unlike either. No province or country start with Sikh religion in the game but it will likely appear some decades from the start. For console use, Sikh's name is sikhism. * +10% Morale of armies * -10% Military technology cost Jain Jainism is an ancient Indian religion that prescribes the path of ahimsa or non-violence towards all living beings. In the game Jainism starts as a major religion in India, but gradually declines into a minority religion in later starts. For console use, Jain's name is jainism. * +5% National tax modifier * +3 Tolerance of heretics Zunist Zunism is a religion centered on worshiping the sun god Zun. Over time, the religion was heavily influenced by Hinduism, with aspects of Shiva and Surya incorporated. Zabul is the only Zunist country in the game, playable in southern Afghanistan from mid-600s to mid-800s. For console use, Zunist's name is zunism. * +10% Morale of armies * +20% Fort defense Sanamahist Sanamahism is the worship of Sanamahi, the eternal forces responsible for the creations of the living beings. Sanamahism is a small religion being a majority only in a small area around Manipur, which is the only Sanamahist country in the game. For console use, Sanamahist's name is sanamahism. * +2 Tolerance of heretics * +20% Fort defense Buddhic For console use, Buddhic group's name is buddhic. Buddhism does not exist anymore since version 1.18 of EU4 and is instead replaced with Mahayana, Theravada and Vajrayana. Mahayana Mahayana is the most widely practiced branch of Buddhism. The goal of its adherents is to achieve enlightenment, possibly even achieve Buddhahood. In the game only Dai Viet start as Mahayana Buddhist as many countries where it was dominant are instead categorized as Confucian. For console use, Mahayana's name is mahayana. * +2 Tolerance of heretics * -5% Idea cost Theravada Like all Buddhist branches, Theravada stems from the teachings of Gautama Buddha in the 5th century BC. The followers of Theravada Buddhism rely on the Pali Canons for religious and legal guidance and emphasis is put on Monastic duties and reaching the status of Arhat or enlightenment. In the game Theravada Buddhism is primarily practiced in Sri Lanka and South East Asia. For console use, Theravada's name is buddhism. * -10% Advisor cost * +2 Tolerance of heretics Vajrayana Also known as Tantric Buddhism or even Lamaism, Vajrayana is a branch of Buddhism where the goal of the adherents is to become a Bodhisattva through use of Tantric Techniques. It is believed enlightenment cannot be reached simply from lone study but must be taught by a teacher. In the game Vajrayana Buddhism is primarily practiced in Tibet and to some degree on the North Asian Steppes. For console use, Vajrayana's name is vajrayana. * +5% Morale of armies * +1 Tolerance of heretics Eastern Those Eastern religions do not belong in any religious groups. If you are a Confucian country, you can harmonize with all of the religions in this Eastern section below (exept the Confucian religion of course). Details here: Harmonized Religion Bonuses of Confucianism Confucian Confucianism is the term for the philosophies of 5th century BC philosopher Confucius and stresses personal development and the importance of good government. In the game, Chinese and Korean countries are usually Confucian, with some spread among the Jurchen states in Manchuria. For console use, Confucian's name is confucianism. * +2 Tolerance of heretics * -10% Military technology cost * Harmonization Mechanic Shinto Shintoism is the ancient ethnic religion of Japan which over the centuries have come to coexist with Confucianism and Buddhism on the Japanese islands. In the game all of Japan starts out Shinto to signify the special mix of Buddhism, Shintoism and other traditions of the Japanese people. For console use, Shinto's name is shinto. * +10% Morale of armies Tengri Tengri is the chief deity of one of the oldest Turkic or Mongol Shamanist religions. In the game this religion covers a wide variety of Siberian and Manchurian Shamanism practiced by the states that start in North Asia. For console use, Tengri's name is tengri_pagan_reformed. * -2 National unrest * -20% Cavalry cost * Syncretic Religion Mechanics Allowed Bon Bon represents the traditional religion of Tibet. Though Bon was not properly organized until the 11th century, it is based on old pre-Buddhic Tibetan scriptures. In the game Bon appears in Tibet before the introduction of Buddhism in the 7th century. For console use, Bon's name is tibetan_bon. * +1 Tolerance of Heathens * -10% Shock damage received * Karma Muist Muism is the polytheistic shamanist religion of Korea. The name comes from the Korean word 'mu' that means shaman. Muism is the primary religion in Korea before the arrival of Confucianism in the late 400s. For console use, Muist's name is muism. * +2 Tolerance of heretics * +1 Tolerance of heathens Pagan Animist Animism is the belief that the world is habited by a number of supernatural spiritual beings without any separation of the mundane and spiritual worlds. Spirits may inhabit anything from mountains to lightning depending on the location of the worshippers. Generally speaking, Animism is found earlier in the game in places like East and Southeast Asia. For console use, Animist's name is animism. * +1 Tolerance of the True Faith * -1 National Unrest * +2 Local Missionary Strength See also: Animist countries Shamanist Shamanist covers a very wide range of indigenous religions. These religions often feature a veneration for shamans, use of magic and traditional medicine. In the game, parts of Siberia and Canada are where Shamanism is found. For console use, Shamanism's name is shamanist (typing shamanism would spawn Fetishist instead). * +2 Tolerance of Heathens * +1 Diplomatic Reputation * +2% Local Missionary Strength Hellenistic For console use, Hellenistic group's name is hellenic. Hellenic The Hellenic religion represents the various systems of beliefs and practices of the people living under the influence of ancient Greek culture during the Hellenistic period and the Roman Empire. In the game Hellenism is the religion of the Rome (and its vassals) before the spread of Christianity. For console use, Hellenic's name is hellenism. * +5% National Tax Modifier * +2 Tolerance of Heathens Zamolxist Zamolxism is the Thraco-Dacian religion centered on the god Zamolxis or Zalmoxis. The chief priest held a significant power as the representative of Zamolxis. In the game Zamolxism exists in the very earliest starts in Dacia and Thracia. For console use, Zamolxism's name is zamolxism. * +5% National Tax Modifier * +1 Tolerance of Heathens Nabataean The Nabaatean polytheism is mostly aniconic and the gods are generally represented by geometric shapes, but later on other gods and iconography were adopted from other religions such as Hellenism. Nabataean polytheism only exists in Nabataea in some of the earlier starts. For console use, Nabataean's name is nabataean. * +10% Trade Efficiency * +1 Tolerance of Heathens Druidist Druidism covers various Celtic polytheistic religions. Druids played an important part in the Celtic religion performing practices such as animal sacrifice. On the game most Druidist provinces are controlled by Rome, but several Druidist countries survive in the British Isles until the 5th century. For console use, Druidist's name is druidism. * +1 Tolerance of the True Faith * -1 National Unrest See also: Greco-Roman religious group Iranian For console use, Iranian group's name is iranian. Zoroastrian Zoroastrian religion is the traditional faith of the Iranian peoples and the old Persian Empire. Zoroastrians are monotheists, and follow the teachings of the prophet of Zoroaster. It is the main religion of the Persians before the spread of Islam. For console use, Zoroastrian's name is zoroastrian. * +2 Tolerance of the True Faith * +10% Trade Efficiency Manichaean Manichaeism teaches an elaborate dualistic cosmology describing the struggle between a good, spiritual world of light, and an evil, material world of darkness. Manichaeism was founded by the Iranian prophet Mani in the 3rd century. In the game Manichaeism exists in some Central Asian provinces around the year 800. Uighur is the only country with Manichaeism as State religion (763-840), although Manichaeism is the secondary religion, the main religion being Tengrism. For console use, Manichaean's name is manichaeism. * +5% National Tax Modifier * +2 Tolerance of Heathens Jewish Judaism The oldest Abrahamic religion in the game, Judaism builds upon the Torah and the traditions and scriptures of the Jewish people going back over 3000 years. By the start of the game the Jewish faith is a minority faith in most of the world and only exists in Israel and Semien, pre-Islamic Arabia, and for a decent amount of time in Khazaria. For console use, Jewish's name is jewish. * +2 Tolerance of the True Faith * +1 Possible Advisors See also: Jewish countries American Pagan For console use, American group's name is american_pagan. Totemist Totemistic belief teaches that every individual has a spiritual kinship with an animal, the totem. Those who share a totem animal form clans, and consider one-another family. In the game Totemism is the state religion of all North American Native states and it is present in most of the North American continent. For console use, Totemist's name is totemism. * +1 Tolerance of the True Faith * -1 National Unrest Mayan Mayan religion covers a range of Mesoamerican polytheistic traditions inherited from the older Mayan civilizations. While the names differ the pantheon and many traditions are quite similar to the Nahuatl religion. In the game the Yucatan Peninsula and the former lands of the League of Mayapan starts out with Mayan religion. For console use, Mayan's name is mesoamerican_religion. * +1 Tolerance of the True Faith * +1 Possible Advisors South American The South American religion covers the various pagan religions of the South American native tribes outside the Andean region. In the game South American religion exists in pre-colonial South America and continues to exist in the Amazon Jungle and the Guayra province of Brazil, as well in parts of Paraguay. For console use, South American's name is south_american. * +1 Tolerance of the True Faith * +5% National Tax Modifier Nahuatl Nahuatl religion is a range of Mesoamerican polytheistic traditions. While the Pantheon and many concepts are quite similar to the Mayan religion the Nahuas or Aztecs assign a much higher importance on the need for human sacrifice in order to survive each new cosmic cycle. In the game most of the area around modern central Mexico starts out with Nahuatl religion. For console use, Nahuatl's name is nahuatl. * +10% Morale of Armies * -2 National Unrest Inti Inti religion covers a wide range of disparate Andean faiths with many common features. Inti itself is the name of the sun god that the Incan Empire promoted over all the other local Huacas. In the game most of the Andes start out with the Inti religion. For console use, Inti's name is inti. * +1 Tolerance of the True Faith * -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change See also: Native American religious group East European Pagan For console use, East European group's name is slavic_pagan. Romuva Romuva represents the polytheistic religions of the Baltic peoples. The Baltic religions share most of their traditions and gods with slightly varying names. The chief god is typically Dievas. In the game Romuva exists in the Baltics before the late 1300s when Christianity took over. For console use, Romuva's name is romuva. * +20% Hostile Core Creation Cost On Us * +1 Attrition for Enemies Slavic The Slavic religion encompasses the polytheistic practices of the Slavs before they converted to Christianity. The Slavic pantheon is headed by Perun, the god of thunder and lightning. In the game the Slavic religion covers large parts of Eastern Europe until the end of the first millennium. For console use, Slavic's name is slavic. * +20% Fort Defense * +20% Hostile Core-Creation Cost On Us Suomenusko Suomenusko covers the Uralic, Finnish and Sami Shamanistic religions. Initially Suomenusko covers large sections of Scandinavia and northern Russia and continues to exist in Lappland until the 1600s. For console use, Suomenusko's name is suomenusko. * +1 Attrition for Enemies * +20% Fort Defense Germanic Pagan For console use, Germanic group's name is germanic. Norse Norse religion is the polytheistic traditional belief system of the Scandinavian peoples. In game, its mechanics are centered around the choice of which Norse god to idolize, each one having different benefits. By 1444 the Norse religion was long gone and exists in no provinces or countries. For console use, Norse's name is norse_pagan_reformed. * -10% Land Maintenance Modifier * +20% National Manpower Modifier * +10% Morale of Armies Germanic The Germanic religion is the polytheistic traditional belief system of the pre-Christian Germanic peoples. It appears in Germany and Eastern Europe until the early 800s when it was replaced by Christianity. For console use, Germanic's name is german_pagan. * -10% Land Maintenance Modifier * +20% Land Force Limit Modifier * +10% Morale of Armies African Pagan For console use, African group's name is african_pagan. Egyptian The Egyptian religion represents the polytheistic religion of the ancient Egyptians. It's centered on the many deities who control the forces and elements of nature. The practices of Egyptian religion were efforts to provide for the gods and gain their favor. By the start of the game Egyptian religion is in decline, existing only in Nubia. For console use, Egyptian's name is egyptian. * +1 Tolerance of Heretics * +1 Tolerance of Heathens Fetishist Fetishism covers a very wide range of indigenous African religions. These religions often feature a veneration for ancestors, use of magic and traditional medicine. In the game most of Africa is classified as Fetishist. In files, it's called "shamanism" due to vanilla having switched Shamanism and Fetishism. For console use, Fetishist's name is shamanism (typing shamanist would spawn Shamanist instead). * +1 Tolerance of the True Faith * +1 Attrition for Enemies * Cults mechanics See also: African Paganism Mesopotamian For console use, Mesopotamian group's name is mesopotamian. Ashurist Ashurism is the religion of the Assyrian people. The religion had a myriad of Gods, but it was the God Ashur that was the ultimate worship. All the other Gods were seen as aspects of the Chief God Ashur. By the start of the game Ashurism has almost disappeared, existing only in Osroene. For console use, Ashurist's name is ashurism. * +1 Tolerance of Heathens * +10% Fort Defense See also: Ashurist countries South Arabian The South Arabian religion covers the polytheistic religions practiced by Arabs before Islam. The religion was highly influenced by Mesopotamian polytheism with celestial objects being worshipped as gods. The moon and the morning star were the chief deities. In the game South Arabian religion exists in the early start dates in Arabia and Aksum. For console use, South Arabians's name is south_arabian. * +2 Tolerance of Heretics * +2 Tolerance of Heathens Non-religious For console use, Non-religious group's name is secular. Secular Secularism is the principle of the separation of government and religion. A secular country does not force or encourage the practice of one religion over another, instead treating all religions equally. For console use, Secular's name is secularism. Many modern countries are secular, but secularism cannot appear in provinces. * +7 Tolerance of Heretics * +7 Tolerance of Heathens * +10% National Tax Modifier * -20% Stability Cost Modifier * -1000% Missionary Strength (This was added to avoid a country making its inhabitants secular, due to the fact that a population cannot religiously follow secularism as it is not an actual religion) * -1 National Unrest * +100% Religious Unity. To avoid religious rebellions due to the impossibility of secular provinces actually existing. Irreligious Irreligion represents lack of religion. Irreligion appears in modern starts in a few provinces e.g. in Czechia, Estonia, North Korea, and South Korea. It can only appear in provinces. It's not possible for a country to be irreligious. If a secular province appears on the map, then it will be converted into irreligious because secular is not a religious belief or position. For console use, Irreligious' name is irreligious. * -100% National Tax Modifier * -100% Morale of Armies Category:Religion